


parents ain’t always right

by shuri_is_my_queen



Series: Alex has Anxiety [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex has anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, idk what to tag, if i should tag anything else, please let me know, this is my first fic, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuri_is_my_queen/pseuds/shuri_is_my_queen
Summary: While out on a date with Willie, Alex sees his dad and it brings back some not so fond memories. Willie helps his ghost boyfriend. <3
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Alex has Anxiety [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961836
Comments: 20
Kudos: 360





	parents ain’t always right

**Author's Note:**

> tw: panic attacks and mentions of homophobia
> 
> this is my first fic! please be nice
> 
> (i’ve edited this a little. nothing too big. the plot is the same, just more descriptive i guess)

The day started off great. Alex, in need of a break, plans a date with his boyfriend of a few months now, Willie. Nothing over the top. Just walking around Hollywood and talking, basking in each other’s company. 

“The band has a gig coming up on Friday!” Alex rambles excitedly. “We have some new songs that we’ve been working on, and I’m really excited to perform them! Do you think you’ll be able to make it?” 

Willie chuckles at the adorable ramblings of his boyfriend. “Of course, Hotdog. Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Alex grins and Willie continues, “Besides, seeing you up there is... kinda hot.” He wiggles his eyebrows jokingly.

Alex lightly smacks his shoulder, but he can’t help himself. He starts to giggle, which causes Willie to join in. Soon enough, the two boys are cracking up in the middle of the sidewalk in Hollywood. Not that anyone notices of course. 

When they are finally able to find their composure, the ghost boyfriends start making their way to a little café where they love to people-watch. Willie leads them to a table in the back corner that is less likely to have people sit at. 

Alex is making heart eyes at Willie as he talks about a new trick he taught himself on his skateboard when something catches his eye. He turns to see what it was. 

There, at the table next to them, is an older man, around 70 years old, wearing a red hat. _MAGA._ Alex isn’t quite sure what that means, but there is something strangely familiar about that man. 

After a few more seconds of staring, the realization hits Alex like a truck. It’s his dad. 

His breathing starts to pick up and Alex can’t hear what Willie is saying anymore. His mind flooded with old memories.

*******

> _“Mom... Dad? I have something to tell you. Promise you won’t freak out?”_
> 
> _”Baby, you’re scaring me.” Alex’s mom frets, “Are you alright?”_
> 
> _Alex gulps. This is it. He’s finally going to tell them. “I... I’m gay. I like boys, I want to date boys. And kiss and hold and do all the things most guys want to do with girls, but... with a boy.” He says this all in one breath, getting almost silent at the end._
> 
> _It’s deathly quiet in the house. Alex looks up from where he was staring at his feet to see tears running down his mother’s face and his dad’s turning redder by the second. “...Dad?” Alex asks tentatively. Dread building in his gut. “Are you- are you alright? Are you okay with... this?”_
> 
> _Finally, his father moves. He backhands Alex across his face. Tears well in the boy’s eyes. When his father speaks, it’s terrifyingly calm._
> 
> _“You have one hour. One hour to pack up your things and get out of my house.”_
> 
> _Alex’s voice trembles, “What? What are you saying? You can’t mean that.”_
> 
> _His dad hits him again, and this time, the tears start to fall freely. The man speaks again, “I said get your things and get out of my sight. I didn’t raise no gay boy. It’s wrong and a sin. Your mother and I can’t be seen with a homosexual son.” The last part was laced with venom. “Now pack your bags and get. Out.” He hits the Alex once more as the boy’s mother starts sobbing._

*******  
”Alex? Alex!” The boy is white as a sheet and his eyes are glazed over as if he’s not really there, tears streaming down his face. Willie leads the shaking and hyperventilating boy out of the café once he realizes what’s happening. 

Finally somewhere secluded and quiet, Willie gently sits down and puts Alex in front of him with his back against Willie’s chest in an attempt to ground the boy. He has to grab Alex’s hands when the panicking boy starts to scratch his arms in a way that must be painful. 

Hating the sound of his boyfriend’s distressed gasping and sobbing, Willie tries to calm down the boy who doesn’t even seem to know where he is. 

Holding both of Alex’s hands in one of his, Willie uses his free hand to card through the shaking boy’s blond hair. 

“Alex, baby. It’s me, Willie.” He softly soothed. “It’s 2020 and we’re sitting in a quiet alley in Hollywood.”

Willie repeats this a few times until it seems like Alex is more aware of his surroundings. The still panicking boy tries to say his boyfriend’s name, but he isn’t able to make the words come out. He feels like he’s choking. _He can’t breathe. Can’t breathe can’t breathe can’t breathe._ He tears his hands away from Willie’s and starts clawing at his throat. His hyperventilating picks up even more. Alex is going to pass out soon if he doesn’t calm down.

Willie notices his boyfriend’s dilemma and is quick to comfort him. Gently grabbing Alex’s hands again before resuming combing through his hair. “Alex, baby. I know you can’t talk right now. That’s okay. Don’t force yourself. Just try to breathe with me okay? Can you do that for me Alex?” At Alex’s jerky nod, Willie starts counting. “In for four 1... 2... 3... 4... Hold for four 1... 2... 3... 4... Out for four 1... 2... 3... 4...”

Alex tries to follow along with Willie’s breathing. 

“You’re doing great baby. Just a few more.” 

They repeat this process for another minute or two with Willie speaking quiet encouragement the whole time.

”I’m- I’m s-sorry you had to- to see that Will- Willie.” Alex stutters out through quiet sobs once he is able to speak again. His eyes are trained on Willie’s fingers which he is fiddling with in order to ground himself. Still shaking like a leaf. “And that you have to- have to deal with m-me.”

Willie’s heart breaks. “No baby. Don’t apologize. You had a panic attack. It happens. And I am always happy to help you when you need it. I’m here for you, Alex.”

Alex lets out a small whimper at that and turns around to hold on to Willie like he’s a lifeline, still letting out those gut-wrenching sobs that Willie hates.

Willie holds Alex tightly and murmurs soft words into Alex’s hair. 

Once Alex’s sobs turn into sniffles Willie asks, “Baby, if you don’t mind me asking, do you know what caused this?” Alex stiffens and Willie rushes to add, “You don’t have to tell me. That’s totally fine. I’m just worried.”

Alex sighs tiredly. “No it’s okay. You deserve to know. He takes another shaky breath. “My dad was in there.” Willie sucks in a breath. He knows that Alex’s parents weren’t supportive when he came out, but he doesn’t know the details. Alex continues, “When I told my parents... my dad hit me. Told me to get out of the house.” He starts softly crying again. “They didn’t want to see me anymore. All because I like boys and not girls.” Alex buries his face back in Willie’s shoulder.

As Alex talks, Willie’s eyes fill with tears. How could anyone say and do those horrid things to such a precious boy? “I’m so sorry, Alex. Your parents are small minded people.” Alex is quiet. “...Alex?” Willie asks softly. “You doin’ okay, honey?”

Alex lifts his head, his bloodshot, teary eyes revealing how exhausted he is, yet at the same time they’re filled with adoration. “I love you.” A small smile on his face. 

Willie’s heart melts. “I love you too, baby.” The two boys sit in silence for a minute. Just existing together. Letting the confession wash over them.

Alex shivers and Willie realizes that it’s getting dark. “Would you like to head home now? It’s getting kinda late.” Alex smiles softly, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

The boys stand up, Alex putting most of his weight on Willie because he’s still shaky and doesn’t trust his legs to keep him steady. Willie doesn’t mind. Just keeps a stable hand on Alex’s waist. 

As they start to walk back to the Molina’s, Alex feels Willie’s gaze on him. “What?” He asks, laughing a bit. “Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you.” 

Alex blushes. He could definitely get used to hearing that. “I love you too, Willie.”

Alex still feels shaky and tired, but he feels lighter than he has in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hopefully it’s not awful! please leave kudos if you liked it! and comment to let me know what you liked!


End file.
